


(pole)dancing in a burning room

by giidas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giidas/pseuds/giidas
Summary: Alec dodges the last meeting of the day and interrupts Magnus mid-workout.On a pole.Magnus wants to tease but turns out he can't resist Alec's pleas, and Alec uses that knowledge to get just what he wants.Magnus' hands on him.





	(pole)dancing in a burning room

**Author's Note:**

> 🎶 Massive Attack - Inertia Creeps 🎶

He’s so happy that he managed to dodge the last meeting of the day, he doesn’t even call or text Magnus, deciding to surprise him instead and get some exercise at the same time. He activates a couple of runes, leaves his jacket in his office and sets out on a fast paced run. Reaching the loft at this speed should be a question of 10 minutes.

The wards let him through with their customary tingle of magic, the front door opening of its own accord. He barely remembers the time when this phased him.

What phases him now though, is the vision of Magnus, hanging upside down from a pole.

In the middle of their living room.

Wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight shorts.

Alec freezes in the doorway, his heaving breaths forgotten, his brain stalling.

One of Magnus’ legs is crossed behind the pole, the other extended, his back is bowed elegantly and arms spread, and he is circling slowly towards Alec.

Alec knows, he _ knows _ Magnus is always aware of the wards and so he had to feel him come in, had to be aware that Alec will interrupt him. And yet. _ And yet_.

When Magnus circles enough that Alec can finally see his face, see the smirk on his lips, the glint in his eyes, he knows he’s in Trouble.

Magnus takes a breath and with what looks like no effort at all, folds his extended leg and raises from the inverted position into a sort of sit? Can it be called a sit if you’re on a pole? Alec has no idea.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, voice full of _ something_, “I thought you wouldn’t be back for at least another two hours.”

“Uhm, yeah, I, uh, dodged the last meeting?” He knows he’s sweaty from the run, knows his hair must be a mess from the wind, but Magnus’ eyes rake over his body with such intent, Alec is suddenly hot all over and very much not from the light workout he just went through.

“Did you now,” Magnus slides down the pole and makes his way slowly to Alec. When he’s near enough that Alec can smell his cologne, Magnus stops the automatic movements of Alec’s body with a finger to his sternum. His lips are so close, Alec swears he can taste them, “I am of course glad to have you home early, but as you can see, I’ve just started my workout.”

Alec nods.

“Would you like to watch,” Magnus offers, his voice as deep as it gets. It hits Alec low in his stomach, making him reach out. Magnus is so close, and all of his skin is _ right there _\--

“Nuh-uh, no touching,” Magnus stops him, and Alec makes a disgruntled noise, and by Magnus’ smiling eyes, also a disgruntled face.

“You can sit on the couch and watch, but no touching,” Magnus pauses, assessing, “no touching me _ or _ yourself, darling, can you do that for me?”

Alec’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be promising anything right now, much less something like that, but he nods anyway. Magnus raises his eyebrows. Alec rolls his eyes.

“Yes, I think I can do that,” he says. Magnus’ eyes have that spark again, and his smile is wicked.

“Well then, follow me, _ husband_,” he shoots over his bare shoulder, walking back to the pole.

Alec whines an _ unfair _ under his breath and the following chuckle from Magnus makes him smile.

Magnus flips his wrist and a deep bass reverberates through Alec’s bones, the beat starting out slow but making the air thick with anticipation, with the promise of what’s to come. Another flick of the wrist and instead of their couch, a comfortable looking armchair appears a slight distance from the pole. Magnus shoots Alec a look.

Alec doesn’t need to be told twice.

He sits his ass down in the armchair, putting his hands on his thighs and rubbing them up and down the denim when he remembers the no touching thing. He corrects and puts them on the armrests instead, looking at Magnus.

“Thank you, darling,” and Magnus is in his element, because with another flick of his wrist, most of the lights in the loft are turned off and other, strategically placed ones appear, making the pole the absolute centre of attention. Not that Alec needed them-- he won’t be looking away from Magnus even if the whole loft suddenly caught fire.

Magnus doesn’t stretch, doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look at Alec, just mounts the pole and starts slowly climbing up.

Alec doesn’t know where to look first.

Magnus’ shoulders are his weakness. He doesn’t appear very broad in his clothes but when he’s shirtless, Alec has a hard time keeping his hands and mouth away from them. And he can’t touch now.

Alec slowly realizes he might have made a very grave mistake here.

Magnus stops his movements, freezes when he reaches the top of the pole, holding there for half a minute, maybe a full minute, Alec has no idea. All he can do is _ watch._

Every single muscle is on display, taut, in perfect definition for Alec’s viewing pleasure. And what a pleasure it is.

He moves his eyes slowly over Magnus’ shoulders, appreciating the width, the strength of them. His biceps, the curve of which he likes to lick or bite when he holds Magnus’ arms above his head. His eyes continue their journey over Magnus’ strong back, only the slight tremor of a muscle here and there telling Alec what he already guessed, that this is no easy feat, no matter how effortless Magnus makes it look. His ass looks spectacular in those tight shorts, and Alec has a sudden wish of one day watching Magnus do this completely naked. He can feel his face flush red hot.

A voice starts singing something low enough that Alec can’t discern the words, but the beat of the song is heavy, making his heartbeat try and sync up with it. His eyes are still on Magnus, but the music seems to make this whole thing an otherworldly experience.

More of Magnus’ muscles are shaking now, and Alec wonders how long he wants to hold the po-- he jerks in his seat, almost shooting to his feet to break Magnus’ fall, when he notices that it is not actually a fall, it’s a controlled descent that ends with Magnus’ butt five inches off the floor, his legs spread in a split.

Magnus quirks a brow.

Alec swallows heavily.

This time, Magnus only uses his arms to pull himself up, keeping his legs in the split, and when he gets mid pole, he takes a deep breath, changes handholds, and brings his torso up so that it’s perpendicular to the pole, his legs now parallel with the pole, still in a split.

It’s one thing to know someone is strong, but it’s another thing entirely to see it in a display such as this. Alec shifts in the armchair, regretting the quite tight jeans he decided to wear this morning.

Magnus thankfully doesn’t hold the pose for too long. He lets the bottom leg go from the split, letting his foot touch the pole. It does wonderful things for his thigh muscles, Alec thinks, and he doesn’t mind the view of the bulge in those shorts either. Any excuse to ogle his husband is a good excuse if you ask him, and here and now?

He has permission. No, he’s been _ asked _ to do this, for Magnus.

His own breathing is getting shallower and he can feel the prickle of sweat between his shoulder blades.

Magnus is circling the pole with one leg extended behind him and then with a complicated move that Alec is too dazed to follow he’s standing in front of the pole, facing Alec, arms above his head.

He looks Alec right in the eye and starts slowly sliding down, his knees bending and opening. Alec is not ashamed to say he does not keep that eye contact for long, watching Magnus’ chest, his abs and the V of the muscles leading into those tight shorts. Magnus brings his body back up in an undulating motion and then lets go of the pole, taking five slow steps to where Alec is sitting.

He looks Alec in the eye, glee in his own evident, “Enjoying the show so far?”

“Very,” Alec manages to say before Magnus turns sharply.

“Well, let’s hope this little detail just makes it that much more enjoyable, then,” is what he says before he gets on his tip toes and waves his fingers.

“_Oh_,” Alec breaths out, looking at the sky high platformed heels that appeared on Magnus’ feet. They’re dark blue, sparkling, the heel and platform so high Magnus would tower over him if Alec stood up. And they’re doing absolutely amazing things to Magnus’ calf and thigh muscles. And his ass, too.

Magnus turns his head to gauge Alec’s reaction, keeping his back turned, “Is that approval I hear.”

Alec’s throat is dry and he has to clear it twice before he can actually say anything.

“Gods, yes, Magnus, _ fuck_,” Magnus is close enough that Alec would be able to touch him if he leaned forward, would be able to take him by those slim hips and bring that glorious ass right--

Magnus takes three measured steps forward, dropping his torso and taking a hold of the pole once again. He makes his hips work from side to side, slowly walking closer to the pole, his arms once again going above his head. He turns back around to face Alec when he gets to the pole.

“Happy to hear it, darling,” he says, and makes his way confidently back to Alec, “remember the rule?”

Alec nods and watches Magnus bend over, place his hands on the back of the armchair.

“Repeat it for me,” Magnus says, his mouth dangerously close to Alec’s ear, breath tickling.

“No touching,” Alec says, turning his head slightly so that his breath hits that one spot on Magnus’ throat. Two can play at this game.

Magnus shivers.

“No touching,” Magnus repeats and slides his hands down the armchair, so close to Alec’s arms, “move your legs closer together for me?” he requests and Alec complies, adjusting his jeans in the process. He’s more than half hard now and judging by Magnus’ heated stare, it’s quite evident.

Magnus puts his hands back up on the armchair and slowly puts his knees just so by Alec’s thighs. They’re not touching, no, but they’re both breathing hard now, their bodies gravitating towards each other. Magnus is this close to sitting on his thighs, but he keeps his muscles tight and then moves his hands to his own ankles. His body is bowed beautifully and Alec wants to touch and lick every inch of that glistening skin. Then his muscles go slack and he starts circling his hips, his head still thrown back, his throat exposed.

The bulge in Magnus’ shorts is very evident now too.

He lets go of one of his ankles and slides his fingers down from his throat to the waistband of his shorts, moving his fingers from one hip to the other and back. 

“Magnus,” he knows his voice is rough and deep, sees the shiver that runs through Magnus at hearing it, and he really doesn’t want to break that promise if this is something that Magnus wants, but-- “please.”

Alec can see the tightening of his abs, sees Magnus let go of the other ankle, bring both his arms above his head. His pupils are slitted, eyes shining gold, when he looks at Alec.

“But I had so much mo-”

“Magnus, _ please_,” Alec repeats, not moving to touch just yet, hands fisted on the armrests.

“Fuck,” Magnus, sits down heavily on Alec’s thighs, brings his palms to Alec’s neck, thumbs digging under his jaw, “anything you want, Alexander, _ anything_,” he says and moves close enough for Alec to feel his breath on his lips. He’s keeping Alec still though, not letting him move closer, not letting their lips connect just yet.

“Just tell me what you want,” he says, running his eyes all over Alec’s face. Alec feels cracked open, and he closes his eyes, lets his nails cut into his palms. He must make a noise or flinch slightly because Magnus’ hands are gone from his throat and on his fisted hands in an instant. Alec thinks maybe he fucked this up, maybe he--

“Alexander, open your eyes for me please,” and Alec does because he can’t _ not._ Magnus is holding his left hand, running his own fingers over Alec’s until his hand loosens and opens.There are three little crescents on his palm, oozing blood. Magnus runs his fingers over the small wounds, his magic closing them up. He brings the palm to his lips and licks a broad stripe over it, then drags the point of his tongue up Alec’s middle finger.

Alec’s breath stutters in his chest.

Magnus does the very same thing with his right hand, healing the small cuts and this time kissing Alec’s palm, turning it over and placing a chaste kiss on the back of his hand.

Alec blushes.

“_Gods_, I love you so much,” Magnus says, keeping hold of Alec’s right hand, placing it on his own hip, half of Alec’s palm on his hot skin, half on the silky soft material of the terribly tiny shorts.

Alec looks up form where his eyes fell to his hand finally touching Magnus and he brings his other hand to Magnus’ face, fingers on Magnus’ throat, his thumb brushing first Magnus’ upper lip, then letting Magnus lick his fingertip and finally moving his thumb to his lower lip.

“Love you too, babe,” he whispers into the space between them. Magnus hums, closing his eyes in a slow blink.

“What do you want, Alexander,” he rephrases his earlier question, running his hands slowly down Alec’s still clothed chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

“You,” Alec says, because it’s the truth, always, he only ever wants Magnus, wants this, this sticky hot feeling in his chest, his heart beating wildly, sweat gathering between his shoulder blades, on his temples, “I want _ you._”

“Be a little more specific, _ husband_,” Magnus says, lips pressed to his pulse point, right by his adam’s apple, his breaths hot on Alec’s skin, making him feel like he’s burning up. His hands are fisted in the hem of Alec’s t-shirt. He knows Magnus will keep asking until he gives him something, _ anything_, so Alec tries to focus, for just a moment. His mind helpfully supplies an image of Magnus’ ringed hand, with that one complicated bracelet that connects to a ring with a chain over the back of his hand. He shifts beneath Magnus, his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans uncomfortably.

“Hands,” he breathes, “want your hands on me, please, _ Gods_, that one bracelet you have, always been driving me crazy,” spills from his lips, words that can’t be stopped now that the image is in his mind.

Magnus bites his jaw, licking the sting away. Alec’s head is thrown back, so he doesn’t see the magic, only feels it like a tease against his abdomen. He takes a deep breath and looks down.

“This one?” Magnus asks, and Alec has a hard time even nodding because yes, yes _ that one _, the dark chain against Magnus’ skin, the contrast of hard and soft, cold and warm. Alec runs his fingers over it and shivers. Magnus groans.

“_Alexander_,” he says against Alec’s lips, so close but not touching, “_kiss me_.”

Alec brings the hand that was admiring the chain back up, keeping eye contact as his other hand slowly slips from Magnus’ hip towards his back, two fingers under the waistband of the shorts that should have already been on the floor by now. Magnus’ pupils are fully dilated, his mouth is open, lips wet. Alec _ wants_.

“Shorts and pants off first,” he says, because he _ knows _ them, knows how this would end otherwise. Magnus is nodding, letting go of Alec with one hand and magicking his shorts away. Alec can’t tear his eyes away, but manages to stop Magnus from giving the same treatment to his own jeans. He unbuttons and unzips them, shrugging them and his underwear a little down his hips, cock finally springing free. He settles back into the armchair, hands migrating to Magnus’ knees, slowly moving up his thighs. He’s trying to take his time, trying not to zero in on the magnificent cock that’s _ right there _, already hard, just waiting for Alec to--

“_Alexander_,” Magnus says, voice filled with faux-upset, and Alec looks up at him, at the adorable scowl on his lips, “I do believe I was promised a kiss.”

Alec smiles, “Were you now,” he teases, enjoying the way Magnus’ fingers dig into his shoulder, into the nape of his neck. His own hand is on Magnus’ ass, squeezing one cheek to the beat of the song that’s been on repeat since this all started. His other hand moves slowly up Magnus’ body, fingers teasing over his stomach, over a nipple, until he’s holding his husbands beautiful face in his palm. Magnus turns his head a little, nuzzles Alec’s palm and then opens his mouth and bites into the fleshy part right under Alec’s thumb. Alec hisses.

“Yes,” Magnus says, and ends the waiting game, cuts the anticipation that was making the air thick like molasses, and heat pools low in Alec’s belly as their lips finally connect.

The room is filled with their heavy breaths, with the wet noises of their lips moving together, with the small hurt sounds Alec makes every single time Magnus moves as if to break the kiss. He loves it, loves when they’re this close, when he can put his hands on Magnus, taste him on his lips, in his mouth, smell him everywhere around himself, hear his heavy breathing, every sense just screaming _ Magnus Magnus Magnus_. There’s nothing but the two of them, in this moment, and Alec breaks the kiss, opens his eyes to see two huge black pupils looking back at him, barely lined with gold now, but still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Having Magnus’ attention like this is-- Alec feels like he could get off on just this alone, Magnus looking at him like he’s going to _ die _ if Alec doesn’t touch him, as desperate for it as Alec himself.

Magnus tugs at his hair, hard, and Alec’s hips jump, his cock brushing against Magnus’, making them both moan lowly. Magnus brings their lips together again, this time licking into Alec’s mouth, Alec opening up and moaning when he feels Magnus’ tongue against his own.

Alec moves his other hand to Magnus other ass cheek, using both his hands to shift him close, to get their cocks to grind together, he wanted hands but he’d be happy to just--

Magnus moves his mouth to Alec’s jaw, licking and biting, making his way to Alec’s ear.

“I thought you said something about hands,” he says, grinding down, clutching at the material of Alec’s t-shirt right over his breastbone while the fingers of his other hand keep clenching and releasing at the nape of Alec’s neck.

Alec’s beyond words and only protests with a sound when Magnus moves a little away, and removes his hand from Alec’s t-shirt. He stops any and all protest when he sees and feels the hand move down his chest, to the hem of his t-shirt. Magnus takes it by the hem and brings it up under Alec’s armpits, leaves it like that. He lets go of Alec’s neck next and goes in for another deep searing kiss, all tongue and teeth, only interrupted by Alec’s whines when Magnus starts tweaking his nipples. Alec’s mind flashes back to the time they found out he can _ almost _ come just from that, just from having his nipples tweaked and sucked and bitten, how after what felt like an eternity, it only took Magnus’s tongue against the slit of Alec’s cock for Alec to come all over his face and those red red lips. He whines loudly, his hips circling of their own accord, looking for any sort of friction.

Magnus bites at his lower lip, “You did say hands, darling, but you didn’t say where,” his voice is wrecked, too, and it makes Alec’s mouth fall open, his fingers dig into the meat of Magnus’ ass. And Magnus wants him to say it apparently, wants to hear it from Alec’s mouth today, and Alec is only too happy to oblige him now.

“I want your hands on my dick, I want you to jerk me off slowly, as slow as you can make it, and I want you to finger me while you do it. That specific enough?” he can’t help but ask, biting the hinge of Magnus’ jaw.

“Quite,” Magnus breathes against his skin and before Alec realizes it, the armchair is a couch and he has much more room to manoeuvre, and then his jeans are gone and so is his underwear. Magnus is nudging him, sitting next to him in all his naked glory, bringing Alec’s leg over his own so that their positions are now reversed and Alec is straddling Magnus.

“Okay?” Magnus asks, magicking Alec’s t-shirt gone too, leaving him as naked as Magnus. Alec brings a hand to Magnus’ neck and kisses him instead of answering, settling into his lap, spreading his knees wide to get as close as he can. His nipples are sensitive from Magnus’ fingers and when their chests brush, when Alec presses them together, he can feel his cock jerk at the sensation. He’s once again aware of the hypnotizing beat of the song, and moves with it, his tongue exploring Magnus’ mouth like they have all the time in the world.

He almost doesn’t notice when Magnus moves his hands away from his body and then brings them back, fingers now slick against Alec’s skin. He hisses at the first contact, and the first tug at his cock, the torturously slow slide, the pressure just this side of too much. Magnus stops the movement right below the head and brings his thumb slowly over it, and Alec has to break the kiss to moan as Magnus’ thumb presses against the slit. He buries his face against Magnus’ neck, his shoulder, but then Magnus stops all movement of his hand, stops the other one from moving to its intended destination, and Alec _ gets it _ a moment later. He asked for hands, he asked for the bracelet and Magnus wants him to _ watch _ this. 

“Fuck,” he whines against Magnus’ shoulder, biting it for good measure and moving his head, adjusting his position so that he can lean his forehead against Magnus’. Magnus, who’s watching Alec, who breaks eye contact only for his eyes to zero in on his hand on Alec’s cock, too. Once he knows Alec’s watching, he starts up that slow rhythm again, and Alec can’t help but move his hips into it, fucking up into Magnus’ fist, watching the chain and the rings shimmer in the low light of the room. He’s so transfixed that the fingers behind his balls, moving slowly over his perineum and to his hole are almost a surprise. Alec breathes a low _ yes, fuck _ against Magnus’ lips, waiting for the first finger to press against the ring of muscle, but it doesn’t, instead two fingers keep circling his hole, making it slick, making Alec want more, while he watches Magnus press that thumb against his slit again.

Alec whines, clutching at Magnus’ neck, other hand trying to find something to hold on to and settling on Magnus’ forearm, enjoying the corded muscles moving with each tug at his cock.

“_Please_, Magnus,” because he wants, he wants everything, he wants it now he _ wants._ And Magnus gives him two fingers right away, jerking his cock faster now, his breathing shallow, his own hips twitching up under Alec.

Alec rides the two fingers, moving between them and the hand on his cock, Magnus providing just the right pressure, just this side of too tight. Alec can’t stop watching, wishes he could see Magnus fingering him too, two fingers disappearing into his ass, fucking him just _ right_, just how he loves it.

“Three?” Magnus asks, licking Alec’s lower lip and angling his fingers just right, hitting Alec’s prostate.

“Yes, _ fuck_, three,” because he wants three, he wants everything Magnus can give him.

When Magnus comes in with three fingers, his groan is swallowed by Magnus who’s licking into his mouth like Alec is the only thing that matters, like he’s his saving grace.

The slick makes it easy, the burn a welcome sensation, taking a little bit of the edge off, making it possible for Alec to think for a bit. He loves being fingered, he loves Magnus’ hands, loves them on him, _ in _ him, jerking him off, fucking his mouth, his ass, holding him down, _ Gods_, twisting his nipples. Alec groans.

“_Fuck me _” he moans against Magnus’ mouth instead, because he could come like this, yes, he’s already so very close but, but he wants to be _ closer_.

“_Fuck,_ yes, okay, yea,” Magnus’ wrecked voice says, and he moves his fingers from Alec’s hole, using the slick still on them to get himself ready.

“Move up, love,” he directs, and as Alec does he sees him shift a little down, holding his cock by the base, balls drawn tight. Alec almost forgot how much Magnus enjoys watching him lose it. He moves a little further to get himself into position and looks down at Magnus, watching him jerk himself off once before he moves the head of his cock over Alec’s hole, making him moan with it. _ Fuck_, he just wants to _ sit _ on it, get that cock inside himself and ride it, but Magnus keeps the teasing up for a little bit, jerking Alec off and moving his cockhead just so over his hole, just so that it catches on it every time, and Alec just _ takes it_.

He notices his eyes are closed and as he opens them, Magnus is already looking at him, face flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Alec drags his fingers through Magnus’ hair, says a low _ do it, fuck me_, and Magnus does, moving his hips up, entering Alec slow but thorough, and since one of his hands is now free, he moves it to Alec’s ass, clenching his ass cheek with it, fingers reaching Alec’s crack, moving down to where Magnus is moving in and out of him. He lets his fingers rest there, where they’re joined, but after a couple of thrusts he presses two of them on Alec’s rim. Alec’s cock jerks and Magnus stills his hand on it, keeping the pressure under the head but not jerking it anymore, and then his mouth is on Alec’s nipple, sucking and biting it and Alec throws his head back and moans, feeling the heat in his stomach reach a breaking point.

Their movements are fast and hard now, Alec moving down to meet each and every one of Magnus’ thrusts, angling his hips so that his prostate gets as much stimulation as he can possibly take. Magnus is moaning, the vibrations on his nipple driving Alec nearly out of his mind.

“So close,” he whines, tugging at Magnus’ hair, and Magnus fucks into him, hard, and stills his hips with his cock as deep as it can go, presses his fingers against Alec’s rim again, massaging as if he wanted to add one alongside his dick, and then he bites Alec’s nipple and Alec is _ gone_.

His come on Magnus’ hand, on the bracelet, the rings, makes him wish he could come again. He’s still coming when Magnus starts moving again, shallow quick thrusts, fingers still pressed to the rim of Alec’s hole, feeling his cock moving in and out. The fingers of his other hand smear come over Alec’s lips, his cheek. Alec moans, moves closer to Magnus to let him lick it off his lips, come covered hand smearing the mess everywhere, settling into Alec’s hair, using it to bring Alec closer, keep their messy kiss going as he comes into Alec with a couple of last jerky thrusts.

Alec feels heavy, his hands settling on Magnus’ ribs, feeling as his chest heaves with his breaths. He matches his own breathing to it, and as they come down, he kisses Magnus’ face, small kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his closed lids, and sticky salty kisses on his lips, tonguing at them a little to get his own taste off of them, to get at Magnus’ own.

Magnus takes a deep breath and magics a warm washcloth, slipping out of Alec and cleaning him up and Alec knows what he’s thinking because he’s thinking it too. He moans at the image of Magnus fucking the come back into him with his fingers, or maybe staying inside him long enough to get hard again, to fuck him again.

“Next time,” he whispers a promise into Magnus’ mouth, getting a low moan instead of an answer.

Magnus waves the washcloth away after he runs it half-heartedly over his hand and Alec takes a throw from the back of the couch to cover them. The sweat on their skin cooled down and he can feel Magnus shivering slightly.

He lets himself go boneless, settles low enough so that he can put his head on Magnus’ shoulder. There are hands running up and down his back slowly, making the relaxed feeling penetrate even deeper into his bones, suffusing his body with warmth that has nothing to do with the throw that’s covering the both of them. His own hands are settled on Magnus’ stomach, splayed over the still quivering muscles.

Alec never wants to move.

“You should dodge meetings more often,” Magnus says, kissing the side of Alec’s head. 

Alec snorts.

“Maybe I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post-credits scene:
> 
> Something keeps nagging at Alec, but he can't quite put his finger on it. He turns his head, sees the pole and--  
"Where did those heels disappear to."
> 
> Magnus looks adorably confused when he glances at his feet only to find them high heel-less.
> 
> Alec find them two days later in one of his less used drawers.  
In his desk.  
At the Institute.
> 
> Magnus has some explaining to do.


End file.
